Chocolate, honey and Light
by Light's Devil
Summary: But I guess chocolate goes for your hair and honey goes for your eyes." he licked his lips then. "That actually sounds good right now, since we have no actual sweets in the room." slight lemon


Warning: There is going to be mature content in this story. Nothing too graphic, though.

A.N: This isn't a continuation of 'Boredom', just an idea that came to my head after I posted the second chapter of that story.

Chocolate, honey, and Light

"Yeah...we kinda ran out of sweets..."

Those words came from Matsuda, causing a certain someone to stare at him.

"We are? I thought that we had at least a stash left..?" Ryuzaki asked, continuing to stare at Matsuda with wide black eyes.

"Well...they somehow ran out last night...did you and Light eat them all?" Matsuda asked, looking at the brown haired teen sitting beside Ryuzaki. "Because last I checked, Light hated sweets."

Light snickered. "Yeah...but I guess they aren't that bad if they're not covered with sugar..."

"Uh huh. Let me guess; you two used the rest of them in your little sex fun last night, didn't you?"

Light went red, while Ryuzaki tilted his head. "And if we did...? What of it?"

Matsuda sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong with it; it's just going to be hard to explain why a whole stash of sweets disappeared in one night. No one's going to believe that Light even TOUCHED those. So what excuse do you want me to clause up this time? Ryuzaki had a sudden urge to eat every sweet thing in the building?"

"Light-chan is still here." Ryuzaki pointed out. "You should know by now that he's my favorite sweet."

Light went as red as a strawberry. "I can't really walk right...so you did kinda eat me last night...I don't mean that as a joke either..."

"Whoa...didn't need to know that much." Matsuda said, laughing slightly. "All right, I'll just say that Ryuzaki ate them last night because of sugar withdrawal. They should believe that."

"Thank you, Matsuda-san."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Matsuda tilted his head at the two. "For what?"

"Keeping our relationship a secret for the time being." Ryuzaki replied, and Light nodded. "Even though this Kira madness is all over, we still need to be at our best in case another Kira comes around. Everyone knowing that Light and I are...together might cause some problems in our cooperation on future cases."

"Yeah, no problem." Matsuda said, then rubbed the back of his head. "Why did it have to be ME that walked in on you, anyway?"

"I'd rather you then someone else." Light replied, smiling slightly. "You know how to keep your mouth shut when you need to. Some of the people we work with would say 'Hey, you won't believe what I just saw!' and make us known."

"Light has a point." Ryuzaki said.

Matsuda laughed. "Don't worry. You guys are my friends. I won't tell on you until you guys feel like it's all right for everyone else to know. But they'd believe it more if you told them, not me. They'd just think I'm lying and they'd try to check it out for themselves to see if it was true or not. And that equals bad, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, big time." Light agreed, nodding his head slightly.

"Mmm."

Matsuda waved his hand and walked out of the room, leaving Light and Ryuzaki alone.

"I still can't believe we used every single sweet last night." Light said, pressing his fingers against his temples. "I thought we only used half."

"How would you know; you were just moaning and screaming my name last night." Ryuzaki said, smirking slightly. "Though I have to admit, using sweets made it more interesting, no?"

Light tilted his head back and forth, then stared into the black eyes of his lover. "I suppose so. I never would've thought using candy like the way you did last night. Very creative."

"The idea just seemed normal to me, I guess." the detective said.

He stared into the brown eyes of his lover, and smiled slightly. "Even though there are no more sweets left...the sweetest of them all is sitting right here across from me."

Light blushed. "What kind am I, then? Chocolate?"

"Hmm...you could be, but you look more like a honey flavored sweet than anything else. But I guess chocolate goes for your hair and honey goes for your eyes." he licked his lips then. "That actually sounds good right now, since we have no actual sweets in the room."

Then he pounced on his lover; kissing him fiercely. "You still have the taste of chocolate in your mouth from last night. That'll make this even better."

Light responded instantly, knotting his fingers in his lover's hair and battling his tongue with his lovers. "And you still taste like strawberries."

The heat of it all seemed to be getting to the two lovers, as they quickly made their clothing a thing of the past.

When the clothing was more ripped off then anything else, Ryuzaki claimed Light's lips in another passionate and heated kiss while he massaged him; grasped him possessively.

While Light tilted his head back, Ryuzaki said, "I kind of miss that we don't have any of that sauce that we used once."

The younger looked up. "It seems that Matsuda was naive...or kind enough to leave some on the table, there."

Ryuzaki grinned, grabbing the bottle of the sauce. "Hmm...honey mixed with chocolate flavor. Interesting."

Light smirked suddenly. "Hey, isn't that the kind of sweet that you said I was?"

"Hmm? You're right...I wonder how this got here?"

"Who knows. But know we have some 'creative' ways to do things, don't we?"

"Mmm...I suppose so." he grinned then. "You should of my 'creative' ways."

Light blushed. "Of course I know."

Ryuzaki put some of the sauce in a cup and asked Light to dip his fingers into it. "Why?" the younger asked, confused.

"You'll see." the detective said, and Light nodded; dipping his left fingers into the sauce.

After he did that, Ryuzaki made L.Y on his lover's chest and began to lick the sauce off. "Hmm...this isn't half bad. Tastes...sweet, but not too sweet."

"Really?" Light asked, then licked some of the sauce off his fingers. "Hey, you're right...it's not that bad. I wouldn't mind using it sometime."

"Don't worry; you'll get to use it eventually. After I'm done with it, of course."

"Then there'll be none left." the younger said, pouting cutely.

"Hm, you have a point there." he smirked. "But that's too bad. My favorite sweet is Light-chan, and he's chocolate and honey."

"I am?"

"Yup. I just decided that now."

"Okay...I guess I won't be complaining then. I actually like chocolate and honey."

"All the better, then."

Ending A.N: See, that wasn't too graphic, I don't think. Sorry to the people that were expecting more than this, but I used this idea in a previous fanfiction, 'Boredom'. If you want to see how this would have carried out, check out the second chapter. That's where I got this idea, anyway.

Besides the fact that this wasn't a full out lemon, I hope it was enjoyable to read. =D


End file.
